Esto no puede estar pasando
by Juanjo 97
Summary: Hola estas es una historia centrada en la relazion de una de mis parejas animadas favoritas Hipo y Atrid no pongo mas de lo que tratara esta historia para no hacer spoiler si quieren saber de que se trata hechenle un vistaso a las historia, disfrunten su lectura ;)
1. Cap 1: El rompimiento

_Hola queridos lectores, perdonen por estar inactivo últimamente, la razón es la preparatoria que me deja sin mucho tiempo libre, bueno esta nueva historias está centrada por completo en la relación de Hipo y Astrid, lean y disfruten la :D_

Era una mañana tranquila en la no tan pequeña isla de Berk, una mañana muy apacible de hecho, unas aves cantaban alegrando a los habitantes de la isla, era una mañana con un clima muy agradable, ni demasiado cálido o muy frio, en una palabra perfecta. El olor de las flores silvestres llegaba desde el bosque, el embriagador aroma de los pinos, el pasible sonido de las olas rompiendo contra las rocas, todo era perfecto para todos, excepto par Astrid Hofferson, le invadía un maldito sentimiento soledad y culpa que prácticamente la estaba comiendo viva.

_Flash Back_

_Era una noche un tanto lluviosa, Astrid planeaba hacerle una visita sorpresa a quien ella esperaba fuera el hombre con el que algún día pasaría el resto de su vida Hipo Horrendo Haddock Tercero, el vikingo más torpe, débil y flaco de toda la isla, pero el tenia unos hermosos ojos verde bosque que Astrid le parecían simplemente hipnóticos, además le agradaba que Hipo no fuera el típico vikingo grande y robusto, lo que le parecía muy atractivo, además le encantaba su personalidad, era calmado frente al estrés, buen perdedor y sobre todo cariñoso, otro de los aspectos que Astrid adoraba en él se sonrojaba con gran facilidad lo que ella amaba y más cuando hacia esa cara boba cundo ella lo besaba, a pesar de todo esto no eran novios, ella esperaba que Hipo se lo pidiese, pero si tardaba demasiado ella se lo diría directamente, pero esta visita no fue una buena idea, sino que acarrearía un gran problema._

_Astrid caminaba cerca de la herrería cuando escucho la voz de Hipo y una vos femenina la cual no pudo reconocer, pero se acerco para escuchar la conversación mejor._

_Hipo: (jadeando) eso ha sido agotador_

_Chica: (jadeando) si y mucho_

_Astrid: (en shock) (pensando: ¿Quién demonios es ella y que hace con mi Hipo?)_

_Chica: muchas gracias (se acerca y lo abraza)_

_Hipo: (nervioso) de… nada… ya puedes soltarme_

_Chica: (sonrojada) perdona_

_Hipo: (sonrojado) no te preocupes_

_Astrid: (se obligaba para terminar de escuchar la conversación antes de entrar furiosa quería averiguar qué demonios hacia esta chica abrazando a Hipo)_

_Hipo: ya tengo que cerrar la herrería será mejor que te vayas (comienza a apagar todos los hornos)_

_Chica: de acuerdo, nos vemos luego (sale de la herrería)_

_Astrid: (se esconde para que la chica no la vea) (pensado: ahora si Hipo, averiguare por completo que es lo que sucede) (entra a la herrería) (enojado) Hola Hipo_

_Hipo: (asustado) Ho…Ho…la Astrid_

_Astrid: (enojada) ¿Quién demonios era tu amiguita?_

_Hipo: (nervioso) no se a que te refieres_

_Astrid: (más enojada que antes) no te hagas tonto, la chica que estaba aquí hace unos momentos la cual te abrazo_

_Hipo: (enojado pero también asustado) ¿me estabas espiando?_

_Astrid: (enojada) claro que no, yo venía a visitarte cuando me doy cuenta que estas asolas con tu amiga_

_Hipo: (pregunto algo enfadado) ¿Quién te dio el derecho a espiarme?_

_Astrid: (enojada) nadie más que yo (levanta la voz) tu novia_

_Hipo: (confundido) tú no eres mi novia aun no te lo he pedido_

_Astrid: (enojada) pues tienes razón, pero antes dime quien era ella y que hacia aquí con tigo a solas_

_Hipo: (enojado) en primera no importa quién era, en segunda solo hacia una silla para que pueda montar su dragón_

_Astrid: (desconfiada) si claro lo que tú digas, no te creo ni una palabra_

_Hipo: (enojado) Astrid ¿Por qué desconfías tanto de mí?_

_Astrid: (enojada) no es tanto que desconfié de ti, sino que no me gusta que alguien más tonga su manos en lo que me pertenece a mi_

_Hipo: (enojado) yo no te pertenezco_

_Astrid: (enojada) claro que si estoy seguro de que estabas preparando alguna especie de regalo para pedirme se tu novia_

_Hipo: (suspira derrotado) tienes razón trabajaba en eso_

_Astrid: (sonríe victoriosa pero aun estaba enojada)_

_Hipo: pero sabes que, ya no quiero que tú seas mi novia_

_Astrid: (muy sorprendida) QUE_

_Hipo: lo que escuchaste no quiero que tú seas mi novia_

_Astrid: (muy triste) no Hipo no me hagas esto_

_Hipo: (ve los ojos a la hermosa rubia quien parecía que comenzaría a llorar y suspira con pesadez) Astrid… las relaciones se basan en confianza mutua algo tú evidentemente no tienes hacia mí_

_Astrid: (no pudo contestar estaba demasiado triste)_

_Hipo: (suspira pesadamente) lo mejor será que olvidemos que alguna vez estuvimos juntos_

_Astrid: (llorando) Hipo… por favor dame otra oportunidad_

_Hipo: (suspira) no, esto ya había pasado varias veces antes realmente me quieres como un tipo de trofeo no como tu novio_

_Astrid: (llorando) Hipo yo te amo_

_Hipo: (suspira triste siempre quiso oír esas palabras pero ahora no le importaron mucho) lo siento Astrid, pero esto se acabo para siempre_

_Con esas nueve palabras Hipo le rompió el corazón a Astrid quien salió corriendo rumbo al bosque, no quería que nadie la viera llorar, Hipo se quedo en shock pensado ``realmente he hecho lo que acabo de hacer´´. Astrid pateaba y golpeaba los arboles para desaojarse, pensando ``no, no esto no me puede estar sucediendo´´ ella había perdido para siempre lo que más anhelo en su vida, el amor de Hipo. Ella maldijo a Hipo por romperle el corazón, pero otra parte se culpaba a sí misma, porque era tan celosa, de no haber sido por eso Hipo y ella nunca habrían tenido esa discusión la cual termino con la relación que tenían, Hipo jamás se preocupo o molesto por los coquetos incesantes de Patán hacia Astrid, JAMAS, pensó por un segundo y si Hipo la daba por sentada, que siempre estaría con el sin importar que, NO, esa idea fue despedazada con el recuerdo de una conversación que había tenido con Hipo, cuando ella le pregunto si la daba por sentada a lo que Hipo le contesto ``Astrid quedarte con migo es tu decisión no mía, si quieres dejarme lo entenderé aunque realmente me sentiré muy tiste´´ si eso era verdad, porque Hipo le dijo lo que le dijo, tal vez porque ella no correspondió y si veía a Hipo como un premio y lo protegería con su vida, pero no realmente no le preocupaba como se sentía Hipo al respecto, además Hipo siempre le fue sincero, nunca le mintió sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella, a pesar de que muy pocas veces tocaron el tema, además recordó otro frase de Hipo cuando ella le pregunto que si él en algún momento decidirá cambiarla por otra chica, lo que él respondió ``Astrid sería tonto de mi parte dejar a la mejor chica de Berk, no del mundo por alguien peor´´ lo cual hacía notar que ella tenía toda la culpa de su rompimiento y no Hipo, el debió pensar que ella no sentía lo mismo por él, si ella no hubiera parecido molesta, si hubiera recordado esas dos frases ahora no se encontraría sola, Hipo Horrendo Haddock Tercero era el más especial chico que hay y ella lo hiso sentir como un simple premio, además nunca jamás soportaría verlo en brazos de otra chica sin aunque sea explicarle todo (señal de madures), debía encontrar a Hipo lo más rápido posible._

_Bueno eso ha sido todo espero que les haya gustado, dejen su cementerio, agreguen a favoritos la historia que solo son un par de clics, pero si no lo hacen no pasa nada xD, aunque mínimo quiero que dejen un comentario._

_Un saludo desde México :D_


	2. Cap 2: ¿Todo volvera a ser como antes?

_Hola queridos lectores, bueno perdonen por hacerlos esperar tanto, pero no asido culpa mía a sido culpa de la escuela, no es que sea perezoso si no que es demasiada tarea además de que trabajo por las tardes, bueno dicho todo esto comencemos con el capitulo._

Una vez que Astrid pudo aclarar un poco sus sentimientos y pensamientos tomo camino a casa de Hipo a disculparse por haberlo considerado una simple posesión materia y no como la persona que amaba, seco su lagrimas las cuales aun estaban listas para derramarse si ella no conseguía como mínimo que Hipo la perdonara por como lo trato.

Ella corrió bajo la lluvia por el bosque rumbo a casa de Hipo, la cual también era la casa del jefe de la aldea ``Estoico el vasto´´, ella cubrió la distancia en cuestión de minutos, una vez vio la casa de Hipo en la cima de la colina, empuño su manos y camino muy firme de propósito, ella se debatía entre tocar a la puerta y aclarar las cosas con Hipo o marcharse a casa derrotada, estaba a punto de darse media vuelta e irse a si casa, cuando un pasamiento cruzo por su cabeza ``No, debo de hacerlo ahora´´, todas las inseguridades se fueron momentáneamente de su cabeza y continuo su caminata hasta la puerta de la casa de Hipo, levanto su mano para llamar a la puerta y esperar que Hipo fuera quien abriera la puerta, estaba a poco menos de un centímetro de golpear la puerta cuando otro pensamiento cruzo por su mente ``que tal si Hipo no quiere volver a verme´´ bajo su mano y la empuño lo más fuerte que pudo para tratar de contener las lagrimas, bajo su cabeza en señal de derrota, comenzó a caminar lejos de casa de Hipo en dirección a su casa, cuando otro pensamiento paso por su cabeza ``No, debo aclarar las cosas con Hipo, así aun que no me quiera como su novia, al menos no eso no quedara como una herida abierta´´ ella de nuevo estaba por tocar la puerta de la casa de Hipo, pero de nuevo se detuvo y pensó ``puede que sea muy pronto para tener esta charla, no han pasado ni treinta minutos, mínimo debería dejar que Hipo piense también las cosas y duerma un poco yo también debería pensar un poco mas´´ ella bajo su mano y camino a casa para pensar un poco más las cosas.

Mientras tanto dentro de la casa de Hipo, el joven vikingo estaba cerca de la chimenea buscando entre las brasas una que fuera útil para su lápiz de carbón, cuando Estoico entro en la sala.

Estoico: hijo tenemos que hablar

Hipo: (seguía pensando en lo que paso con Astrid) si claro papá

Estoico: (se sienta en el sillón) ven siéntate

Hipo: (dejo de buscar entre las brazas y se levanto) claro (se sentó junto a su padre)

Estoico: (suspira) tenemos que hablar de tu relación con Astrid Hofferson

Hipo: (dijo des interesado porque seguía pensado) aja

Estoico: bien, iré al punto, no quiero que salgas con ella

Hipo: (en ese momento algo se conecto en el celebro de Hipo y se dio cuenta de lo que hablaba su padre) (sorprendido) ¿Qué?

Estoico: (suspira) bien, la razón es que ella es muy celosa y en un arranque de ira temo que te lastime

Hipo: (no cavia en si por un lado el ya no estaba con Astrid, pero aun sentía algo por ella) no te preocupes ya tenemos una relación

Estoico (escéptico) ah ¿enserio?

Hipo: (firmemente respondió) si

Estoico: (suspira un poco menos preocupado) ¿y desde cuándo?

Hipo: desde esta tarde

Estoico: y ¿Qué fue lo paso?

Hipo: (suspira) papá no quiero hablar de eso

Estoico: (no sabía si creer en su palabra, pero Hipo nunca le mintió, era él quien no lo creía) (suspira aliviado) pues muy bien (se levanta de sillón y bosteza) buenas noches hijo (camina hacia su habitación)

Hipo: (fingiendo su sonrisa) buenas noches papá (sube las escaleras a su cuarto)

Hipo pensaba `` bien por un lado ya no tengo ningún tipo de relación amorosa con Astrid lo que implica que no hay problemas con mi papá, pero por el otro soy completo estúpido, como he podido romper el corazón de la chica más hermosa de todo Berk, no del mundo, si yo solo soy un torpe, escuálido y distraído vikingo, ni siquiera soy un vikingo como alguien más se figara en mi de seguro solo será por el interés hacia el poder de ser la esposa del jefe de la aldea´´ cuando termino de pensar, se quito el chaleco y lo dejo colgado en una especie de perchero, luego dejo su perna ortopédica alado de su cama, se quedo mirando el techo fijamente, hasta ser interrumpido por Chimuelo.

Chimuelo: (miro a Hipo) (pensado: ¿Qué te pasa hermano? ¿Algo anda mal?)

Hipo: (no hubo ninguna respuesta suya)

Chimuelo: (pensado: vamos hermano puedes decírmelo no le diré a nadie más)

Hipo: (de nuevo no hubo ni un sonido proveniente del muchacho)

Chimuelo: (lame la cara de Hipo)

Hipo: ahhh Chimuelo (se quita la baba de la cara) ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Chimuelo: (pensado: bien ahora que tengo tu atención, dime que es lo que sucede)

Hipo: (suspira) oye Chimuelo ¿te puedo contar algo?

Chimuelo: (pensando: es una de las cosas que hace los hermanos) (asiente con la cabeza)

Hipo: ¿crees haber terminado con Astrid?

Chimuelo: (pensando: ¿Quién es Astrid?... ahhh la chica rubia, pues es muy celosa y… espera terminaste con ella ¿Qué quiere decir eso? Ahhh le dijiste que ya no querías que fuera tu pareja… espera otra vez odios de seguro te causa mínimo unas costillas rotas y máximo te mata y baila sobre tu tumba) (asiente con la cabeza)

Hipo: ahhh supongo que estaré solo el resto de mi vida

Chimuelo: (empuja con su cabeza a Hipo para animarlo) (pensado: anímate hermano, eres el futuro líder de la aldea de seguro se arrastraran bajo la puerta)

Hipo: (bosteza) bueno vámonos a dormir, buenas noches Chimuelo (se recuesta en la cama y se cubre con las mantas)

Chimuelo: (pensado: está bien, que duermas bien hermano) (lanza fuego a la pieza de metal donde duerme y se acurruca sobre ella)

**Mientras tanto en casa de Astrid.**

Astrid cavaba de cenar y subió las escaleras a su habitación.

Madre de Astrid: Astrid ¿quedaste satisfecha?

Astrid: si mamá

Madre de Astrid: muy bien hija

Astrid entro en su habitación, y se recostó en su cama, pensaba ``espero que Hipo me de otra oportunidad juro que si lo hace, le tendré mas confianza sobre lo que hace con otras chicas, pero si alguna lo besa o intenta algo mas juro que la matare´´.

Hipo pensaba algo similar ``si Astrid me da otra oportunidad juro que no estaré cerca de otra chica mas por el resto de mi visa, Astrid será la única ´´.

Ambos dijeron en voz alta al unisonó ``ojala nunca hubiéramos peleado´´ como por arte de magia Astrid escucho la voz de Hipo diciendo eso y viese versa.

_¿Hipo y Astrid volverán a estar juntos?_

_¿Estoico lo aprobara?_

_Si quieren averiguarlo esperen el siguiente capítulo, favor de dejar sus comentarios, gracias a ellos me inspiro para seguir escribiendo estas historias._

_Un agradecimiento enorme desde México por leer aun que sea un fragmento pequeño de la historia :D_


	3. Cap 3: Una noche de recuerdos (parte 1)

_Hola queridos lectores, perdonen el tiempo de inactividad que he tenido últimamente, la razón es que en mi escuela estuvieron reorganizando los grupos, además de que lo hicieron muy cerca del fin del bimestre y tuve que ponerme al corriente con los trabajos y apuntes necesarios, pero bueno ya paso, disfruten de su lectura :D_

Hipo yacía en su cama recostado pensando sobre lo que le había dicho a Astrid, realmente fue muy duro para el decir eso, dado que prácticamente toda su vida deseo estar junto a Astrid, pero ella ni siguiera le había dirigido la palabra durante muchos años, pero eso cambio con la ayuda de Chimuelo, sin embargo Astrid era demasiado celosa, no permitía que ninguna chica le hablara sin que ella se sintiera celosa, mucho más si encontraba a Hipo con hablando con una chica a solas, pero era demasiado para ella si esa chica abrazaba a su Hipo.

Astrid estaba en su cuarto recostada en su cama mirando al cielo maldiciendo el hecho de ser tan celosa, Hipo nunca se preocupo por los coqueteos de su primo Patán, ella no tenía ni el más mínimo por ningún chico, solamente quería a uno y solamente uno Hipo, pero ella se dejo llevar con la sobreprotección, hiso sentir a Hipo como un simple premio, ella golpe la pared con rabia para desahogarse un poco.

Hipo seguía lamentando haber dicho lo que dijo, para el Astrid era la chica más hermosa de todo Berk, no del mundo y él le rompió el corazón, además nadie más que ella había demostrado el tipo de interés por él como el que ella demostraba, pero si eso era verdad ¿Por qué ella se ponía tan celosa por cosas insignificantes? Hipo jamás en su vida cambiaria a Astrid por alguna otra chica, pero eso no le quedo nada claro a Astrid a pesar de decírselo con esas mismas palabras.

Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los hermosos ojos azules de Astrid mientras que pensaba, ojala nada de esto hubiera pasado, todo ha sido mi culpa, sin lugar a duda me excedí protegido a Hipo de cualquier chica, el me dijo que jamás me cambiaria por nadie más, espero si quiera tener una oportunidad para poder disculparme con Hipo por como lo trate, aunque no volvamos a ser más que solo amigos, espero que no me guarde algún resentimiento, seco las lagrimas de su rostro y se cubrió con una manta.

Hipo al igual que Astrid dejo el asunto para más tarde y se fue directo a dormir, dejo su chaleco de piel en un perchero y se dirigió a su cama, luego se quito su pierna artificial y la dejo al lado de su cama y se cubrió con una manta, Hipo y Astrid sintieron que sus parpados pesaban una tonelada y no tardaron en quedarse profundamente dormidos.

Esa misma noche en la sala de la casa de Hipo, Estoico daba vueltas alrededor de ella pensado en cuál sería el mejor decisión que tomar respecto a lo que le dijo Hipo de que tenía prohibido ser algo más que amigo de Astrid, recordando la promesa que le hiso a su esposa Valhallarama.

_Flash Back_

_Berk hace 10 años_

_Era una noche como todas en Berk 100% de probabilidades de ataque de dragón, en la casa de del jefe._

_Estoico dormía cómodamente al lado de su muy amada esposa Valhallarama, con su hijo indefenso de 4 años Hipo durmiendo en el segundo piso de la casa. Era una noche apacible muy extraña en Berk, normalmente todas las noches en la isla había ataques de dragones, pero aparentemente esa noche era la excepción, Estoico por fin pudo tener un poco de sueño de calidad junto con su hermosa esposa Valhallarama._

_Cuando de pronto un grito que prácticamente todos en Berk sabían que llegaría tarde o temprano ``Nos atacan los dragones´´, Estoico despertó molesto por fin parecía que tendría una noche de sueño entera hasta que los malditos dragones atacaron, se coloco sus hombreras y su capa de piel de oso y tomo su mazo, cuando sin darse cuenta que despertó a su esposa._

_Valhallarama: (bostezando) malditos dragones pensé que hoy podríamos tener una noche completa de sueño_

_Estoico: (sonríe) si… quédate aquí…_

_Valhallarama: (enojada) ¿Qué sucede Estoico? ¿Crees que soy débil?_

_Estoico: (se ríe) claro que no Valhallarama, no me dejaste terminar_

_Valhallarama: (cruza los brazos) bien termina_

_Estoico: quédate aquí a cuidar de Hipo_

_Valhallarama: (en ese momento recordó que ahora tenía que cuidar de su pequeño hijo, las cosas cambiaron a cómo eran antes) cierto lo olvide (suspira) soy una mala madre_

_Estoico: (pone la mano sobre el hombro de Valhallarama) no lo eres, tu eres la mejor madre del mundo, se que te amabas salir con migo a matar dragones, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado_

_Valhallarama: (sonríe) tienes razón (lo besa en la mejilla) suerte querido_

_Estoico: (le devuelve el beso) igual mente_

_Estoico sale para encontrase con lo que la mayoría de la gente consideraría el fin del mundo, pero para un vikingo solo era un día más, habían Naders, Groncles y Cremallerus, de momento._

_Estoico junto con su mejor amigo Bocón y un grupo de vikingos comenzaron a repeler el ataque de los puntos más importantes los cuales eran el almacén de comida, los cultivos, los establos y al ganado que estaba fuera._

_Fue una batalla algo más fácil de lo habitual, no duro más de 15 minutos cuando pudieron repeler el ataque de los dragones._

_Estoico dejo a cargo a Bocón de vigilar que los dragones no regresaran, y emprendió una marcha de unos 10 minutos devuelta a su casa, pero cuando todo parecía haber terminado Estoico vio como un Pesadilla Monstruosa volaba en dirección a su casa, Estoico comenzó a correr para evitar que ese dragón le hiciera algún daño a Hipo o a su esposa, como si lo hubiera previsto el dragón ataco su casa quemando el techo, Valhallarama se percato de esto y fue al cuarto de Hipo para sacarlo de ese maldito infierno y ponerlo a salvo, ella lo consiguió saco a Hipo y lo llevo a su cuarto, y le pidió que si veía que el techo se quemaba saliera corriendo por la puerta trasera, Hipo acato la orden mientras que su madre salía para cobrar su venganza contra el dragón por haber quemado su casa. Salió con su hacha en la mano tratando de asestar un golpe al dragón, pero no lo consiguió, el dragón le dio un zarpazo en la espada haciendo que sangrara incontrolablemente, la arrincono con una de sus patas contra el suelo, dispuesto asestar el golpe de gracia, cuando Estoico apareció y de un golpe con su mazo le rompió el cuello al dragón, después de apartarlo del cuerpo de su esposa Estoico la sujeto en brazos._

_Estoico: (intentando no llorar) Valhallarama estarás bien no me dejes_

_Valhallarama: (tosiendo y escupiendo algo de sangre) no… no lo estaré (comienza a cerrar los ojos)_

_Estoico: (llorando) no, por favor no_

_Valhallarama: (abre sus ojos por última vez) Estoico…_

_Estoico: (llorando) dime querida_

_Valhallarama: (con sus últimas fuerzas) prométeme que siempre cuidaras de Hipo_

_Estoico: (llorando) si te lo prometo_

_Valhallarama: (sonríe) gracias (lo besa por última vez) los amo a ambos (cae muerta en los brazos de Estoico)_

_Fin del Flash Back_

Y lo hare siempre, dijo mentalmente Estoico mientras lloraba un poco por haber roto uno de los sueños de Valhallarama.

_¿Qué sueño de su esposa rompió Estoico?_

_Bueno, eso esto el capitulo, la verdad es que era más largo pero decidí dividirlo en 2 partes para darle mas suspenso, espero que allá sido de su agrado, favor de dejar sus comentarios y si les apetece marquen la historia como su favorita se agradece mucho._

_Hasta la próxima :D_


	4. Cap 4: Una noche de recuerdos (parte 2)

_**Capitulo 4: Una noche de recuerdos parte 2**_

Con esa promesa que Estoico juro mantener a su amada esposa Valhallarama aun a cuesta de su vida, a pesar de que Hipo fue una vergüenza para Estoico, por no ser como cualquier vikingo, lo amaba a pesar de que trajo desgracia para el jefe de todo Berk, siendo Estoico el mejor guerrero de todo el meridiano y quizá más lejos, y su hijo un escuálido, torpe, distraído y causa problemas, lo amaba, él quería que Hipo fuera algún día igual a él, pero de seguro es día jamás llegaría.

Sin embargo, gracias a que Hipo fue quien por fin le puso punto final a la guerra Vikingo-Dragón (sosa que ningún vikingo más que Hipo hubiera podido hacer), demostrando que la fuerza de cualquier vikingo era un cero a la izquierda comparado con la inteligencia de Hipo, quien pudo domar al más temido dragón conocido por los vikingos, un Furia Nocturna que decidió llamar Chimuelo.

Lo cual nos trae al sueño que Estoico con su decisión de prohibirle a Hipo el ser novio de Astrid Hofferson, rompió uno de los sueños más anhelados de su esposa Valhallarama.

_Flash Back_

_Berk 13 años antes_

_Hipo apenas era poco un bebe, aparentemente como cualquier otro tenia buena salud y un tamaño promedio para los bebes de esa edad, Valhallarama y la madre de Astrid (la mejor amiga de Valhallarama) estaban conversando tranquilamente en una de las noches de invierno donde no había ataques de dragón, pero todos estaba recluidos por meses en sus casa._

_Madre de Astrid: espero que mi pequeña Astrid sea tan buena guerrera como su padre_

_Valhallarama: y tan linda como tu (ambas ríen)_

_Madre de Astrid: oye ¿y a ti como te gustaría que fuera tu hijo?_

_Valhallarama: (suspira) la verdad no me interesa como sea estoy feliz simplemente de que este sano_

_Madre de Astrid: y ¿entonces porque suspiras?_

_Valhallarama: (suspira) ese es mi punto de vista, no el de mi esposo, de seguro quiere que sea aun mejor guerrero que el_

_Madre de Astrid: ¿y qué tiene de malo?_

_Valhallarama: pues temo que Hipo salga herido_

_Madre de Astrid: (pone su mano en el hombro de Valhallarama) vamos Valhallarama no tienes de que preocuparte, es hijo tuyo y de Estoico y son los mejores guerreros que he visto de seguro estará bien_

_Valhallarama: (suspira) tu no conoces a Estoico también como yo, recuerdo que cuando teníamos unos 15 años siempre regresaba casi muerto de entrenar, no quiero que le pase nada de eso a mi hijo_

_Madre de Astrid: vamos de todas formas siempre sanaba rápido de seguro Hipo es igual que el_

_Valhallarama: (triste) no, no es eso Hipo es el único hijo que hemos podido tener en toda nuestra vida marital y según Gothi el periodo donde es posible tener hijos a terminado para mí, no quiero arriesgarme a que si Hipo llegara a morir Estoico me abandone para buscar alguien más que le dé un heredero para ser el jefe de Berk (comienza a llorar)_

_Madre de Astrid: (toma un paño para secar las lágrimas de su amiga) perdóname no debí tocar ese tema_

_Valhallarama: (deja de llorar) está bien_

_Madre de Astrid: (sonríe) me alegro, te juro que no volveremos a hablar de eso_

_Valhallarama: (sonríe) de acuerdo y cambiando de tema ¿tú y tu esposo ya están decidieron con quien se casara con Astrid en un futuro?_

_Madre de Astrid: la verdad no_

_Valhallarama: y ¿no tienes alguna idea de con quién quisieras que fuera?_

_Madre de Astrid: (dice con timidez) pues si_

_Valhallarama: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es lo que me estas ocultando?_

_Madre de Astrid: (suspira derrotada) no te enojes, pero me gustaría que se casara con tu hijo… Hipo_

_Valhallarama: (se sorprende por la respuesta de su amiga) ¿yo enojada? Claro que no de hecho me gustaría mucho la verdad_

_Madre de Astrid: ¿en serio?_

_Valhallarama: si_

_Madre de Astrid: (ríe aliviada de que su amiga no esté enojada por lo que dijo): de esa manera seremos familia_

_Valhallarama: (sonríe) si eso me gustaría mucho_

_Madre de Astrid: solo piénsalo, el futuro mejor guerrero de Berk casado con la futura guerrera_

_Valhallarama: si (ambas ríen a carcajadas)_

_Sin darse cuenta Estoico escucho toda la conversación, el sonreí dado que la madre de Astrid era la mejor amiga de su amada esposa y el padre de Astrid y el eran buenos amigos, ¿Qué podía ser mejor que eso? El tenía prácticamente asegurado que su hijo tendría una esposa._

_Fin de Flash Back_

Sin embargo ese sueño se rompió, Hipo no era ni por asomo siguiera un guerrero mientras que Astrid era la mejor guerrera de todo Berk, el se decepciono mucho de Hipo, pero más de sí mismo por no haber podido convertir a Hipo en el mejor guerrero de Berk rompiendo ese sueño que se su amada Valhallarama, dado que Astrid no mostraba ni el más mínimo interés por Hipo.

Sin embargo, cuando Hipo termino con la guerra Vikingo-Dragón, se convirtió en el mejor entrenador de dragones y Astrid en la segunda mejor, haciendo que Astrid se interesara en Hipo, reviviendo ese sueño que Estoico consideraba muerto desde hace tiempo.

Sin embargo, cuando vio como fue progresando la relación de Hipo y Astrid, se noto a primera vista que Astrid era demasiado celosa, de hecho en una ocasión cuando una joven desconocida para Astrid, saludo a Hipo amenazo a Hipo son su hacha para interrogarlo, temiendo que si esto continuaba de esta manera el sueño de que Hipo se casara algún día con Astrid se perdería para siempre, junto con la promesa de que el protegería a Hipo a cuesta de su vida.

Estoico daba vueltas por toda la habitación como loco tratando de pensar si su decisión estaba justificada o no, hasta que le pensó, si la relación de Hipo y Astrid continua de la misma manera ella podría volverse loca y matar a Hipo para que si ella no podía tenerlo nadie lo tuviera, pero si los separo el sueño de Valhallarama será aplastado. Con gran tristeza suspiro y miro al silo diciendo _`` lo siento Valhallarama´´_

_Bueno con eso se concluye el capitulo, por favor dejen sus comentarios y si os apetece añadan la serie a sus favoritos y hasta pronto :D_


	5. Cap 5: ¡Hipo y Astrid no estarán juntos!

**Nota:** ninguno de los personajes de ``Como entrenar a tu dragón´´ me pertenecen solo son historias que hago sin fines lucrativos

_**Capitulo 5: ¡Hipo y Astrid no estarán juntos!**_

Hipo se quedo dormido por cansancio mental, Estoico le daba vueltas a la cabeza tratando de buscar la manera de alejar a Hipo de Astrid hasta que se dé cuenta de que Hipo no es de ella, para que no lo lastime por enoja y se pueda conseguir alguien que la ame que no sea Hipo, y Astrid se olvide que estuvo alguna vez junto a Hipo.

Tras una par de minutos a Estoico se le ocurrió una manera de alejar a Hipo de las manos de Astrid para ejecutar un segundo plan, que él esperaba que hiciera olvidar a Astrid lo que siente por Hipo, Estoico se fue a descansar para tener energía para mañana ejecutar su poco pensado plan.

El sol comenzó a asomarse en el horizonte de Berk, despertando a Estoico antes que al madrugador Chimuelo, Estoico se dirigió a colocarse su capa de piel de oso, su casco y sus hombreras para luego salir hacia el puerto de Berk.

Una vez que llego a los puertos les informo a todos quienes tenían que ver con el puerto que saldría de viaje junto con Hipo y Bocón, les ordeno a todos que bajo ninguna circunstancia le dijeran a nadie a donde se irían, ninguno cuestiono las ordenes de Estoico ni preguntaron la razón por la que les ordeno no decirle hacia donde se habrían ido.

Después les ordeno que prepararan un barco con provisiones para 4 semanas de viaje, una vez hecho todo esto le dijo a Bocón que necesitaba que el viniera con ellos, Bocón dijo – bueno de cualquier forma no tengo nada importante que hacer – Estoico le respondió – eso no es novedad – ambos rieron y le dijo a Bocón que llevara las que necesitarían para el viaje.

Cuando se despidió de Bocón se dirigió de nuevo a su casa para decirle a Hipo que se preparara para el viaje, entro a la casa sigilosamente para no despertar a Hipo o a Chimuelo, incluso Chimuelo que tiene reputación de madrugador aun seguía profundamente dormido, Estoico se acerco al pie de la cama de hijo y lo empujo un poco para despertarlo.

Estoico: Hipo despierta

Hipo: (bostezando) ahhh Chimuelo aun es muy temprano para ir a volar déjame seguir durmiendo otro rato

Chimuelo: (bosteza y levanta la cabeza y mira que Estoico esta junto a la cama de Hipo) (pensado: esta vez no soy quien te está despertando hermano) (agacha la cabeza para seguir durmiendo)

Estoico: Hipo despierta

Hipo: (abre los ojos y se da cuenta de que no es Chimuelo quien lo estaba tratando de despertar) ohhh buenos días papá (bosteza)

Estoico: (sonríe) buenos días hijo

Hipo: y dime ¿Cuál es la razón de despertarme aun más temprano que Chimuelo?

Estoico: (suspira) bien hijo la razón es… nos vamos de viaje

Hipo: (sorprendido) ¿Qué?

Estoico: nos vamos de viaje

Hipo: (confundido) ¿pero por qué?

Estoico: bueno tenemos que ir a las islas Grolkloss para negociar una alianza con ellos

Hipo: ¿y yo que tengo que ver con ello?

Estoico: pues es que… ya tienes dieciséis años de edad, y cuando cumplas veinte tú te convertirás en el jefe de Berk

Hipo: eso ya lo sé papá, pero ¿Por qué quieres que vaya a acompañarte?

Estoico: pues es para… que aprendas como negociar alianzas y todas esas cosas

Hipo: está bien no tardaremos mucho si vamos en Chimuelo

Chimuelo: (levanta una ceja) (pensado: hermano no hay problema en llevarte a ti en un largo viaje, pero papá es muy pesado, no los llevare yo)

Estoico: no iremos en Chimuelo…

Chimuelo: (sonríe) (pensado: menos mal)

Estoico: porque el entrenar dragones aun es un secreto de Berk, si llegamos montados en uno seguramente lo verán como una amenaza, iremos del modo tradicional en barco

Hipo: (algo enojado) pero para las islas Grolkloss están como a cuatro semanas de viaje en barco

Chimuelo: (pensando: ¿QUE?)

Estoico: si lo sé, pero en los negociaciones como estas no puede haber mal entendidos

Hipo: (dice con tono suplicante) pero papá no puedo ir de viaje con tigo ahora… quien cuidaría de que Chimuelo… quien cuidaría que Patán y los gemelos no causen líos por todo Berk… quien evitaría que los dragones no causen problemas…

Chimuelo: (pensado: si papá, no estaré 8 semanas sin salir a volar)

Estoico: tranquilo Hipo… ya tengo todo cubierto, no tienes de que preocuparte

Hipo: (dice con tono suplicante) pero papá… quien llevaría a Chimuelo a volar si soy el único que sabe como manipular la cola artificial de Chimuelo

Estoico: pues podrías fabricarle otra cola artificial como la que le hiciste de regalo para Snoggletog la cual le permitía volar sin tu ayuda

Chimuelo: (pensado: claro que no nadie me apartara de mi hermano ni tu papá) (le gruñe a Estoico)

Estoico: (suspira) lo siento Chimuelo, será la única vez que ocurra algo como esto lo prometo

Chimuelo: (suspira derrotado y se calma) (pensado: está bien, pero más vale que sea la primera y última vez que sucede algo así)

Hipo: y quien le dará de comer a Chimuelo en nuestra ausencia

Estoico: no te preocupes, le pregunte tu amigo Patapez ese favor, ya les deje pagado todo el pescado para ocho semanas que comerá Chimuelo

Hipo: (suspira triste) está bien papá, iré a fabricar la nueva cola artificial de Chimuelo

Estoico: de acuerdo hijo

Una vez que terminaron su conversación, Hipo se dirigió a la fragua para comenzar a trabajar en la nueva cola para Chimuelo, Estoico se reunió atrás de su casa para hablar secretamente con un joven quien vestía una capucha asiendo que fuera difícil de reconocer quien era.

Joven misterioso: (susurrando) bien para que me ha llamado jefe

Estoico: (susurrando) bien este es el trato… tú harás que Astrid se enamore de ti y olvide lo que siente por Hipo y a cambio…

Joven misterioso: (susurrando) no hace falta que me page por ese favor jefe yo lo hare sin cobrar ni una escama de pescado

Estoico: (sonríe) bien tenemos un trato (extiende su mano para cerrar el trato con el joven)

Joven misterioso: (estrecha la mano de Estoico) es un trato y juro que no fallare

Estoico: excelente (sonríe malévolamente)

**¿Astrid aclarara las cosas con Hipo?**

**¿Hipo y Astrid volverán a estar juntos?**

**¿Quién era el Joven misterioso?**

**¿Joven misterioso podrá logra separar a Hipo y Astrid?**

**Si quieren las respuestas a estas preguntas sigan la serie, dejen su comentario y añada a sus favoritos esta historia, se los agradecería mucho.**

**Ufff me tomo un poco más de esfuerzo de lo que había pensado, pero bueno espero que les haya gustado, háganme el favor de dejar su comentario y si les apetece añadan la historia a sus favoritos que sin duda se les agrádese un muchísimo.**

**Un saludo enorme y hasta luego: D**


	6. Aviso importante

**Hola queridos lectores, tengo que darles un aviso importante sobre esta serie, el aviso es que recomensare desde cero esta sarie la verdad no me ha gustado mucho, pero no se preocupen pero la historia seguira el mismo camino pero cambiare los acontecimientos que pasaron, nada mas perdonen las molestias :(**


End file.
